Gift for Animegrl421
by TameandMaim
Summary: Kyle opens up the door and ends up having to help out a friend who has a rather unfortunate problem. (A gift for the wonderful Animegrl421 as a big thank you to helping me feel much more confident in my stories.)


Kyle opened the door with narrowed eyes. He swore to himself that he had heard something, and that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He knew he heard the sound of _something _hitting his door. He blinked, absolutely puzzled. Now he was hearing a small voice that seemed to be saying "Down here!"

He looked left, right, up, and down. As he looked down, he saw a tiny orange speck that seemed to be…moving. Curious, Kyle crouched down to inspect this orange dot, his eyes widening as the tiny little thing turned to look at him. He realized that this tiny thing bore a striking resemblance to his friend Kenny, and upon a closer look, the tiny thing looked up at him and waved.

"…Kenny? What the fuck happened to you?" Kyle asked as he stretched out a finger, letting Kenny climb into his hand. He stood up once Kenny was on, and raised an eyebrow as he noticed Kenny seemingly gazing up at him in awe. "Seriously dude, what happened?"

Kenny was absolutely mortified. Kyle was already huge when he was short enough, and now that he was at the size of a new born mouse, Kyle looked big enough to hold the entire world in the palm of his hand and let the rest of the planets circle around his fingers. Kenny then shook his head and plopped down, rolling over and grabbing ahold of Kyle's middle finger as he spoke.

"Well, I have no clue, actually. I somehow woke up like this. I mean, I just opened up my eyes and it was like everything grew thousands of times bigger. You would not believe how long it took me to get out of my bed. I had down slide down the cover like a stripper sliding down on a pole. Then I had to avoid getting crushed, and make my way to your house as fast as I could."

Kyle frowned as he watched Kenny pat his finger and cling onto it. He released a sigh and closed his hand, surprising Kenny. He turned and entered his house and closed the door behind him, going upstairs and up into his room. He settled down on his bed and stretched out, placing Kenny down on his chest.

Kenny scrambled up and stumbled, falling down. Grunting, he decided to crawl to reach Kyle's neck. As he was crawling, he felt Kyle's entire body rumble as the redhead talked to him.

"Honestly Kenny, I don't get how this shit happened to you. Usually it's some other crazy shit, but you becoming extremely small? Never would've guessed for that to happen. You were already small enough when you were at your natural height. Now you're only…what? Two inches tall?"

Kenny pouted upon reaching Kyle's neck. Resting on the warm skin, he responded.

"Well you were already big enough at _your_ natural height, and from my view you look like a god sent down here to destroy all of humanity and fill the world with new creatures. I mean, you look absolutely fucking massive, Kyle."

Kyle smirked and chuckled lightly, picking Kenny up by his hood and placing him in the palm of his hand. Kyle brought Kenny up close to his face and smiled once Kenny grabbed the bridge of his nose and kissed it.

"You know, you're pretty cute at this height."

"Fuck off, Kyle. I'm not cute. I'm sexy~"

Kenny leaned back in Kyle's hand to wink at the giant, jumping in surprise at the sound of his booming laughter. He let out a gasp once Kyle wrapped his fingers around him again.

"Yeah, a two inch dwarf is sexy. With how small you are you're actually reminding me of a new born rat, Ken."

Kyle began to rub his thumb across Kenny's soft hair, raising his eyebrows in surprise at the soft sound of pleasure that Kenny made. Sitting up, Kyle placed Kenny down on his lap and gazed down at him with a skeptical look.

"What was with the noise, shortstack?"

"Only Craig and Cartman know of this, but it's because I like having my hair petted or played with, thank you very much."

Kyle got a playful look on his face and settled down again, watching Kenny clamber up onto his chest. He reached his hand out and began to gently rub his thumb across Kenny's hair, listening to the small sounds he made.

"Feels like I'm petting a kitten."

"Just shut up and keep petting me."

"Now now, Kenny." Kyle grabbed ahold of Kenny again, gently squeezing him as a more mischievous look settled upon his face. "This giant doesn't like rude guests. Keep acting up and I'll have to eat you, just like what I did to Jack, the theif."

Kenny caught on to what Kyle was doing and felt his heart flutter. He felt his cheeks flush as he responded.

"Oh yeah? Well…I-I…"

Kyle smirked. "There. That's much better than being rude, wouldn't you agree?" He started to run his thumb across Kenny's hair again and stopped, confused at the feeling of Kenny squirming. He placed Kenny down on his chest and patted him.

"Let's just, sleep. Yeah? Apparently you don't like to mess around."

Kenny nodded his head, shaking slightly. He climbed into one of Kyle's jacket pockets, curling up and dozing off almost immediately. Kyle grunted and folded his hands across his chest, gazing up at the roof. Whatever had happened to Kenny, he was certain he'd try his best.

As he started to get drowsy, he felt movement in his pocket and lifted his head up. He watched Kenny crawl out of his pocket and raised his eyebrow once Kenny made his way to Kyle's face. Kyle felt Kenny kiss him on the lips, and smiled in response.

"What was that for?"

"For you being a nice giant."

"Well. Glad I have such a nice tiny house guest. Now go to sleep, Kenny. You woke the giant from his slumber."

Kenny nodded his head and went back to the jacket pocket. The moment he fell asleep, Kyle dozed off as well. _This was the best day ever_, they both thought.


End file.
